


Action Cat

by dessolation



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessolation/pseuds/dessolation
Summary: On Halloween, Ghoul takes Kobra away from the party to give him a present.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Action Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! My recipient for the exchange said either Fun Ghoul or Kobra Kid so I did both. Enjoy!

Halloween, Fun Ghoul’s favorite holiday. He wasn’t named that for nothing, after all. The Zone Five Fun Fair was already in full swing so Ghoul pulled Kobra down to the festivities. They went around to the different booths, and played the carnival games around the fair. They waved to Poison and Jet everytime they passed, until Ghoul pulled Kobra into the mountainous rocks behind them.

“What’s this about?” Asked Kobra in a hushed voice.

“It’s Halloween,” Ghoul said told him and smiled.

“So?” 

“So… I want you to watch the sunset with me. We deserve a break.” Ghoul grabbed Kobra’s hand and he made a small gasp, as he wasn’t expecting Ghoul to do so. In typical Ghoul fashion, he began to monologue. “We have such tiring and strenuous days, we need to take the time to sit down and relax, for just a few minutes. And you Kobra, you work yourself too hard out there, you should listen to Poison more and just take a step back. So step back from the party and just sit with me for a while.”

“What about Jet and Poison, though? Won’t they be worried?” Kobra stressed.

“Of course not, they know where we are. Now come.” Ghoul tugged him along up the path into the higher part of the mountain and led farther to a blanket already set out.

“Oh… wow, Ghoul. You really thought about this.” Kobra sat down on the blanket and crossed his legs. They were right on the edge of a cliff, but Kobra didn’t want his legs to dangle over. Ghoul, on the other hand, did just that and dangled his legs over the edge.

“That’s not all, I’ve got something more for you.” Seemingly out of nowhere, Ghoul pulled a small black cat out and handed it to Kobra. “Her name is Spook, but you can call her whatever you want.” 

Kobra took the kitten and cradled her in his arms. “Ghoul I love her, but where did you find her?”

“You know how some old BLI pets end up out here? An old crewmate of mine had found a litter of kittens and contacted me to see if I was interested. I thought you’d like her, so I brought her home with me this morning and just hoped you wouldn’t notice.” Ghoul beamed.

“You were right,” Kobra fawned. “You were so, so right.” Kobra scratched Spook’s ears and she started to purr in his hands. “This is exactly what I needed Ghoul, best Halloween ever.”

Ghoul put his arm around Kobra and leaned back. “I know, Kobra. I hope she helps you relax.”

“Yeah,” agreed Kobra, not paying attention to Ghoul but instead still cuddling the kitten. “I think she will.”


End file.
